1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of a control device for an internal combustion engine capable of performing operation with some cylinders being paused.
2. Description of the Related Art
In internal combustion engines capable of performing switching between an all-cylinder operation and a partial cylinder operation, the control of suppressing the temperature difference between the operating cylinder and the paused cylinder is executed such that the combustion balance between cylinders is not collapsed, for example, by performing the partial cylinder operation. For example, in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2008-128017 (JP 2008-128017 A) and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 06-159110 (JP 06-159110 A), techniques of suppressing the occurrence of a temperature difference by sequentially transposing an operating cylinder and a paused cylinder during the partial cylinder operation is suggested.